This invention relates to a resin molded product having inner unevenness tuned with an ink pattern such as a design which can be used in producing products such as decorative sheets, synthetic resin tiles, underlaying sheets, desk mats, and credit cards.
A synthetic resin molded product having embossment (unevenness) tuned with a pattern provides a stereoscopic or three-dimensional feeling to the pattern by tuning the unevenness with the pattern. Accordingly, the appearance of the molded product provides originality, a real feeling and the like.
This synthetic resin molded product having embossment (unevenness) tuned with the pattern can be obtained by press molding a synthetic resin with a caul having uneven surfaces in a press molding step while embossing a molded product. Alternatively, the synthetic resin molded product having embossment (unevenness) tuned with the pattern can be obtained by press molding a synthetic resin with a caul having uneven surfaces and thereafter embossing the resulting press molded product. The synthetic resin molded products having embossment (unevenness) tuned with the pattern which have been produced by these processes have embossment on the surface thereof.
The molded products having on the surface thereof embossment (unevenness) tuned with the pattern have the following drawbacks: The surface of the molded products is clogged with contamination, and the removal of the contamination is difficult. Further, the molded products are poor in originality, and have poor abrasion resistance. Furthermore, in the aforementioned processes for mechanically forming embossment, it is necessary to prepare respective molds for different patterns. Tuning the pattern with unevenness is difficult and a complete real feeling is not always obtained.